


为什么吸血鬼要学习啊！

by yitinglan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitinglan/pseuds/yitinglan
Summary: “我爱你，星现。”柳济鸿眼眸动情。“我也是，济鸿。”方星现嘴角微扬。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕au，不要当真，就图您笑一笑  
> 涉及角色比较混杂，怕踩雷勿看  
> 如果觉得有过度调侃引起您不适，我会改正  
> 肯定是jjojehong，微微nennark和cd  
> 谢谢大家不diss之恩

1  
200年前的方星现在喝醉的时候，他完全不会相信吸血鬼这种东西存在。现在的他早已接受自己成为了吸血鬼，并且心安理得的长生不老。他唯一的想法就是找到当年那个把他变成吸血鬼的家伙好好谢谢他。

2  
柳济鸿是一个800多岁的老吸血鬼，吸血鬼中最牛逼的战士。他唯一的遗憾就是200年前不小心同化了一个人类之后开始发胖，于是他质疑吸血鬼不会长胖这一点甚至开始做实验研究发表论文，总而言之，这个战士弃武从文了。

3  
方星现不可能不知道柳济鸿这位吸血鬼之神，他也想成为柳济鸿那样能暴打狼人的吸血鬼，他十分努力的挑衅狼人，终于成为吸血鬼界第一不要命的毛头小子，加入了生物战士联盟。  
但是，为什么柳前辈看见自己的神情就像莫伊拉看见兔子一样？

4  
沉迷研究的柳济鸿突然发现这个毛头小子不就是导致自己变胖的源头吗？为了变瘦科学，他邀请方星现和他共事，期待他能给自己的研究有更大进展。  
“你这200年没读任何书？”柳济鸿有点懵逼的问道，nmd这小子怎么能忍受自己只有高中知识水平的？

5  
方星现跟他50年前认识的，不打不相识的狼人朋友文基道吐槽柳济鸿要他去读书这一点。文基道一脸不屑，他告诉方星现他的博士论文就是柳济鸿改的。他还没忘了告诉方星现，只有他一个人还在沉迷暴打狼人，现在早已到了科学推动物种关系和谐的时代了。  
“你早说你崇拜济鸿哥啊，我一直在和他做研究的。”方星现听见文基道的话，只想一拳打在他脸上，他觉得好丢吸血鬼。

6  
方星现开始质疑世界观，吸血鬼明明不会感到疲惫，为什么一学英语自己就困成这样？他只是一个单纯想追星的小吸血鬼啊！！！！

7  
柳济鸿的科研小组里面是来自各界的学霸，尤其是天才人类郑延瓘，仅仅用了二十年就达到了博士学位。方星现很喜欢和郑延瓘一起玩，不仅因为他学习好还给他讲课，而且郑延瓘闻起来充满食欲。

8  
方星现最讨厌的事情就是饿了，他对血液替代品过敏，只能喝血。联盟里没有过多的血液储备，方星现委屈，但为了追星他只能西八嘴里咽，他忍了。虽然几十年之后，当他第一次和猿氏朋友徐秋林吃饭时，发现了鸭血火锅这样的东西，他感动哭了。

9  
郑延瓘，天才人类，生物战士联盟仅有的两个人类之一，十分享受和不同生命个体一起工作的感觉。但是方星现看着他的目光像是在看食物，他特别想揍他。

10  
方星现虽然每天忙于学习，但是他每天都会提前20分钟上班，目的是在楼里遇见柳济鸿，告诉偶像他的崇拜之心。柳济鸿每天看着方星现学习的样子，十分欣慰，他觉得这孩子就是皮了一点，但还是很勤劳，等他学习好一点了，跟他讲讲写论文的问题吧。

11  
方星现知道自己要写论文的时候，他想哭。

12  
柳济鸿看到方星现可怜巴巴的样子，你要不来我这里住几天，我帮你改改论文吧。方星现假装镇定的答应，但其实他都要笑的开花了。

13  
方星现看到柳济鸿家里的挂画时，他觉得很眼熟，但想不起来是谁，于是问了一句“哥你画的是你儿子吗？”，柳济鸿把他揍了。“那他妈的是我200年以前。” 

14  
方星现以前一点也不相信吸血鬼会胖这件事，但是学了吸血鬼生物学之后，他知道吸血鬼只是吸收不好，所以吃不出变化。他想：济鸿哥得吃了多少东西啊？这么能吃，不亏是我崇拜的吸血鬼之神！

15  
柳济鸿觉得，论文是他写的，不是方星现写的，他好愁苦。终于耗到了答辩那一天，柳济鸿问他“你想先知道好消息还是坏消息？”  
方星现“好消息吧....” “你要是过了就能和我一起做研究了。”  
“那坏消息呢？” “你要做好边研究边考第二个学位的准备”  
方星现十分难受“nmd为什么吸血鬼要tmd学习啊啊啊啊啊啊”

16  
方星现的论文答辩由洪渊俊负责。  
洪渊俊以前是个人类，自己去研究巫术，并且把巫术和医学相结合，成了自我改变种族的第一人，总而言之，又学霸又强。虽然洪渊俊是个巫师，但大家郑延瓘觉得他是天使。  
方星现对洪渊俊本来就是尊敬有礼，但是每天郑延瓘都在他耳边磨叽洪渊俊的各种好，他也觉得洪渊俊真特么的好，简直就是天使。  
但是开始答辩时，方星现觉得郑延瓘粉丝滤镜厚的一批。


	2. Chapter 2

17  
方星现觉得洪渊俊严格的一批，考究程度堪比上了年纪的老教授，他细细的问了很多方星现正好不会的知识和问题，脸越来越黑，正当方星现一脸绝望的时候，洪渊俊却宽容的拍了拍方星现的肩膀，问了他几个随随便便的问题就破格算他过了。  
“没办法，助人为乐啊。”洪渊俊才不会承认自己用了读心术，要给这个小子助攻的。

18  
开始加入工作之后，方星现发现实验室真是一个好地方，穿白大褂的济鸿哥真好看啊！整个实验室的大家对方星现冒出来的粉红的泡泡视而不见。科学是要严肃对待的，大家这么劝自己。

19  
没过多久，联盟觉得应该给这群生物放放假，就给他们放了假。方星现一直要约柳济鸿出来玩，可沉迷研究的柳济鸿拒绝了他，方星现觉得柳济鸿这鬼这么不给人面子，就十分生气的——留下陪柳济鸿加班了。

20  
于是方星现在结束了第三天的加班时早已疲惫不堪，他走在路上，突然听见了奇怪的声音，他赶紧循声前去，看见一个粉衣服男孩被几个狼人堵在街道尽头，方星现没有武器，随手拿起旁边工地的锤子就冲了上去。他忘了，今天是月圆之夜，最不该招惹狼人。

21  
方大锤很惨，被几个违法狼人打进了联盟医院，如果不是粉衣少年徐秋林，他可能就死了。徐秋林对这个热心的吸血鬼还是很感激的，虽然他玩锤子的确很strong。  
（方星现挑衅狼人那些年，从来没用过锤子，方星现很委屈，那根本不是自己的实力）

22  
得知方星现为了救人被狼人打进了医院，柳济鸿很自责，如果能和小家伙一起出去玩是不是就没事了。失去了每天和自己嬉笑的活泼身影，柳济鸿突然发现方星现之于自己的意义，他买了许多炸鸡送到医院陪方星现。  
方星现真的吃不了吗？柳济鸿再三确认后，难过的吃完了所有的炸鸡。

23  
经历了内部人员受伤的事情，生物联盟重视起生物犯罪的整治，除了科研队伍的普通人类不用去处理事情，其他的科学家们就肩负起了一部分解决问题的工作。  
郑延瓘想念自己的爱人，他下班之后只能和病患方星现谈人生，他脑袋疼。

24  
洪渊俊和郑延瓘年龄相差521岁，正所谓年龄相差都是爱你的形状。方星现好嫉妒，他问郑延瓘为什么不变成巫师或者吸血鬼和洪渊俊永远在一起，郑延瓘笑而不语。

25  
病人总是会躺在床上思考人生回忆往昔岁月。于是方星现突然发现，那个同化他的吸血鬼不就是柳济鸿吗？方星现老开心了，这可不是恋爱脑，他认真的想。

26   
时间过得很快，方星现终于出院了，他小心翼翼不让柳济鸿发现自己就是被他同化的吸血鬼，他打算告白的时候在告诉济鸿哥，这样他一定无法拒绝自己。

27  
是个人都能发现方星现看柳济鸿满眼的爱意，可是方星现偏偏怂的一批。让方星现快点告白被全体提上日程。  
于是方星现每次就能正好和柳济鸿走在一起，吃饭坐在一起。方星现觉得自己是个欧皇，心安理得的近距离暗恋，把一群助攻气死了。

28  
方星现这小伙子不担心自己的追星路，他反倒关心起郑延瓘的爱情。郑延瓘的衰老速度远快于其他物种，眼看就比洪渊俊大上不少。方星现特意去找洪渊俊，和他谈了谈给郑延瓘换物种的事情，结果洪渊俊当场变脸，一脚把他踢出去了。

29  
方星现一脸委屈的去找柳济鸿诉苦，柳济鸿差点给了方星现第二脚。他很生气的告诉方星现，因为郑延瓘是一个神父后代，不能变成其他物种，等待他的只有人类短短的生命。

30  
方星现决心要去帮助自己的人类朋友，一头扎入了关于神父血统的研究，却常常一无所获，他不愿意自己的好朋友面对和爱人分离的命运，那样洪渊俊一定会痛苦死的。  
然后他就知道了郑延瓘离开的消息。

31  
那天之后，洪渊俊一直闷闷地工作，方星现想安慰什么却又说不出口，他只好默默跟在柳济鸿旁边，顺带吃柳济鸿的炸鸡。

32  
洪渊俊，最牛逼的巫师，表面平静内心暴躁，已经把两个实验室炸成灰了。他当然知道郑延瓘离开的原因，正因如此他才更加难过。

33  
“郑延瓘离开这不是你炸实验室的理由啊”柳济鸿愤愤不平，实验室是无辜的啊，有事冲着我......学生方星现来啊！（柳济鸿才没有害怕）

34  
日子还在一天天的过，方星现觉得自己很不争气，很快就和联盟里另一个人类李在爀混熟了。  
他一直以为李在爀是鱼人，因为他别名carpe

35  
方星现闻着李在爀身上血的味道，画饼充饥般的闲聊着，李在爀和别的人类不一样，他一点也不羡慕方星现他们漫长的寿命。  
方星现不明白，命长难道不好？

36  
李在爀笑了，你们的生命太长了，就一点也不珍惜时间，我们的寿命虽然短，但就更知道珍惜现在享受当下。  
是的，李在爀也是助攻小队的一员，但他也没有硬灌鸡汤，他的确是这样想的。


	3. Chapter 3

37   
李在爀满足于自己人类的身份，他和自己的恋人虽不会永生，但他们知道什么叫及时行乐。如果没有那份果断和珍惜，他和他的裴先生可能会一直维持着朋友的身份。所以他常常对方星现的行为恨铁不成钢。你这小子，真西八怂。

38  
方星现整个鬼都被震撼了，虽然他的命很长久，但也许明天就失去了在一起的机会，他决定大胆一把，想着就推开了柳济鸿的办公室的门，汇报了自己近来的工作状况。

39  
方星现自己都嫌弃自己，他抱着李在爀递给他的血袋，咕噜咕噜的痛饮。李在爀很绝望，我都这么劝你了，你为啥就不能大胆一回？他觉得自己作为一名合格的助攻，一定要做些事情，于是他在方星现的血袋里兑了一半酒精。  
“反正也死不了吗...”李在爀后来跟方星现这么解释的。

40  
方星现喝完一袋血之后感觉自己头晕晕的，他鬼使神差的走到了柳济鸿的办公室，柳济鸿刚想说话就闻到了方星现身上浓浓的酒味。他眉头一皱，你怎么会喝醉？方星现哪里管柳济鸿的惊讶，他一下子扑倒柳济鸿怀里，喃喃的说：“哥....哥....我喜欢你....真的特别喜欢你....”

41  
柳济鸿五味杂陈，几百年的独居生活他也不是不寂寞，只是吸血鬼的生命太长，找到可以一起厮守的人是多么的难得。方星现的确是那个真命天子，但是他担心这个男孩会厌倦。  
他问：“星现呐，如果你是认真的，就看着我好吗。”方星现抬起了头，看着柳济鸿的眼睛。  
柳济鸿一字一句的告诉方星现：“如果你爱我，我将长相厮守。”

42  
方星现再次迷迷糊糊醒来的时候已经在柳济鸿家里了，回忆全冲进了自己的大脑里，一时间他又快乐又生气，他念念不忘的告白居然在醉酒完成。方星现发现鬼生第一惨不是告白被拒，而是辛辛苦苦想了大半年的告白台词一句也没用上。

43  
柳济鸿发现方星现醒了，笑着揉了揉他的脑袋，“星现呐，说过的话，可不要不算数了。”方星现一直在傻乐，边笑边点头。他活了200多年，这一刻，他无比开心，我虽然不了解你过去的几百年，但未来的千百年，我们一定一定会共同见证。

44  
他俩没打算隐藏，大大方方的公开了恋情，大家开心的祝福。松了一口气的研究人员们很快发现方星现产出粉红泡泡的速率上升了。  
“我们一点也不酸，真的。”

45  
方星现在某一次说情话的时候，把没说出去的告白话语深情的说给柳济鸿听，柳济鸿眉头一皱“星现呐，你吸血鬼生物学真的学了吗？我怎么可能没发你是我同化的呢?”方星现心虚了，他最讨厌的就是生物学了，可偏偏自己就撞枪口，又被柳济鸿强迫复习了。

46  
在强迫复习的过程中，方星现竟然渐渐揭开了活化因子的密秘，他和柳济鸿在一次次的试验中发现了真相，解释了柳济鸿突然出现的生理变化（变得能吃）。他们是被彼此选中的人。两个人四目相对，赞叹着命运的神奇。  
但是柳济鸿真的没想到方星现会用这个技术去搞纹身。

47  
利用活化因子技术纹身，持久不掉色，也不会疼痛，方星现看着手臂上的小章鱼，十分得意。  
“哥我也给你纹一个啊”

48  
过了半年，方星现还是像往常一样和柳济鸿一起上班，他踏进研究所之后，突然觉得空气有点压抑，他看向柳济鸿。  
“看来教会过来挑事了”柳济鸿捂脸长叹。

49  
教会，另一个生物战士联盟，不过基本都是法师，精灵去的地方。就像所有的故事一样，他们厌恶吸血鬼和兽人，天天商业互黑。  
“本来这几十年都风平浪静，怎么就过来搞事了呢？”方星现不懂就要问，差点没接住柳济鸿突然掏出的步枪。

50  
他们一人一把步枪，走向研究所的中心，看见了一脸凝重的洪渊俊。他的对面是教会的代表精灵梁真模。  
“我俩是同学，一起研究的血液替代品。”柳济鸿跟方星现耳语到。“后来我们俩倡导休战协议，这十几年才没有大矛盾。”  
方星现有点郁闷，哥研制的东西我为什么要过敏，好伤心，不能使用哥的研究成果。

51  
“济鸿啊”梁真模看见了柳济鸿，开口“我们今天不是来搞事的，真的。”他心虚的瞟了一眼身后男孩和他的狙击枪。  
“哈哈。”柳济鸿干笑，“我信，我步枪的子弹是它自己填的。”

52  
“听说你们终于出现神使了？”洪渊俊突然一句，打断了暗暗较劲的四个人。  
“所以我们的神使要来和你们谈谈啊。”梁真模可下找回了主题，“但是，他想先见你。“

53  
郑延瓘成了教会迟迟不出现的神使，他是创世以来第一个通过神的试炼的人。虽然差点丢了小命，但换来了物种的改变。至少，不会因为生命的消逝和爱人分离了。  
郑延瓘看着走进来的恋人，“敬爱的巫师先生，我们是来求联合的。您意下如何啊？”  
“既然数十年的休战产生了如此良好的影响，我没有理由拒绝，神使先生。”  
他的信任，他的坚定，他们的爱，此刻。

54  
方星现其实有点郁闷，天天听他畅想人生的同事成了对面阵营的老大，他别扭。看着郑延瓘秀恩爱，把洪渊俊举高高的过分行为，他更别扭。

55  
“星现呐！”柳济鸿拍拍那个柠檬味的脑袋，我请了个长假”  
“把没能实现的想法一件件完成吧。”  
“去旅游，去吃好吃的，去留下美好的回忆。”

“我爱你，星现。”柳济鸿眼眸动情。  
“我也是，济鸿。”方星现嘴角微扬。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望您能快乐


End file.
